Resident Evil mobius
by Moka Raiden
Summary: Plot inside


**There is like between all Resident evil movies and games. Here are the characters of Sonic the Hedgehog characters are going to be/going to be acting like:**

**Sonic the Hedgehog: Chris Redfield**

**Tails Prower: Leon S. Kennedy**

**Amy Rose: Claire Redfield**

**Cream the Rabbit: Sherry Birkin**

**Rouge the bat: Ada Wong**

**Blaze the cat: Jill Valentine**

**Silver: Luis Sera**

**Eggman: Albert Wesker (Fat one xD)**

**Knuckles: Carlos Oliveira**

**Mephliles the Dark: Ramon Salazar**

**Shadow the hedgehog: Jack Krauser**

**Espio: William Birkin**

**Vector: Ozwell E. Spencer**

**Here are my friends and I am going to be in this story too. Here is who we are:**

**Shaddow **

**Haz **

**Kiara**

**Ashley**

**Edward**

Resident Evil Mobius

Plot: Once there is normal life in Mobius, but on 28th September 1993, things have been changed, there are dead coming back to life and lives are dying. Soon there are outbreaks out the living undead. People from S.T.A.R.S, Umbrella soldiers, RPD officers and other survivors are now in this nightmare. There are like millions of people/Animals and plants are everywhere, which are undead. Some survivors think that they will not make it out from this nightmare Outbreak.

Chapter One: First Outbreak

Sonic, Tails and Amy are shooting at the undead people who were the people they knew. Those people once were their friends and family but now they are undead zombies.

"Damn it those people was our friends and family!" Amy shouted as she shoots the zombie Rabbit's head with her gun. "Tails, Sonic what are we going to do?"

The male two tailed fox known as Tails sighed as he shoots the zombie that was behind Sonic. "Watch out Sonic!"

Sonic is shooting at the zombies as well as Tails and Amy; he does not know what is going on neither does tails nor Amy. Three of them just want to go and hide somewhere, which is safer. Then Tails got an idea of where is safe place to be, he knew there is a RPD Police Station and they need something to get there, so he looked at Sonic and Amy. "Sonic, Amy" He said as he shot another zombie. "I think I know a place which is safe place to stay for a while." Then Tails grabbed ammo for his handgun.

Sonic and Amy looked at Tails and they both said at the same time. "Where?"

Tails smiled and answered. "There's a RPD Police station where I work," he said as he shot more zombies. "I know there is a safe place but we need a ride to get there..."

So Sonic, Amy and Tails ran for their lives shooting at the undead zombies as they found a police car even it has the key inside. They all went in as Tails drives off as Sonic is at the front and Amy is at the back. As they are in the car driving to the RPD Police station, they suddenly had a flash back before all this happened and they trying to know how this happened.

(_Flash Back)_

_Sonic and Amy Redfields were outside behind their house in the garden setting up a target shooting range, they are in the Outside of the Racoon city in other City called the Emerald City. They are brother and sisters ever since birth, they did not know what happened to their parents and they do not think they would want to know. (__**I know they are not really but this is just a story)**__ they have to be best S.T.A.R.S members in the alpha team. Therefore, it means they should be there together no matter what happens._

_Therefore, Tails Kennedy is the newest but best RPD police officer who started his work one week before. He has been sent to work in Racoon City from other City and see what is going but also has been told that he is going to get a partner soon like in few months. Tails was somewhat excited to get a partner so he was dressing up into his Police uniform and went for his breakfast then go to his work._

_In other words, Sonic Redfield have a cell phone call from one of his and Amy's teammates. Sonic has been sent to take care of something, Sonic nodded as he was talking on the cell phone. Amy was worried a bit because of the serious expression on her brother's face as Sonic hangs up and put his cell phone away._

_Sonic looked at his sister and sighed. "Sis" He said to Amy. "I have to go to take care of something; I'm not sure when I will be back." _

_Amy was sad that her brother is going to leave but she has to be strong, for her brother as she nodded. "Okay, bro." She said trying not to cry. "Be careful though." Sonic nodded back. "I will, don't worry." He said as he walked into the house to get ready. Amy looked down a bit but she knows that it must be very important._

_Then...2 months later..._

_After 2 months, later Amy was very worried because her brother Sonic has been gone for 2 months now. She was getting really worried; he did not even pick up his cell phone, which made her even more worried. She remembered what Sonic said when he was talking on his cell phone. _

"_Hello? Oh hello. However, I was doing my target practicing. Oh...really? What? I see all right I will be there. What time? Now in Racoon city? Okay, bye" ~ Sonic Redfield._

_She wanted to look for her brother but she does not know where to start in Racoon City so she just got her stuff and went out as puts on her helmet for her motorbike and drives off._

_Tails Kennedy walked to his jeep, gets in after unlocking it, and turns in his car. He is somewhat excited that the today is the day he is going to get a partner. He drove off in his police jeep while listening to a music while have his radio on. He is humming into the song 'Yeah by Usher' as driving to Racoon City then when he got there, he stopped the car as saw a dead body on the road. "What the hell?" he said then he got out of the car._

_Amy Redfield arrived in Racoon City and parked next to the bar or a small restaurant as she took of her helmet. "I'm finally here..." She walks into the bar/restaurant as looking for someone. "Ehhh...anyone here? Hello?" she asked looking around. She walked up to, as hearing; a noise like someone is eating and walked up to a man eating an arm. "Uh...hello?" _

_Tails Kennedy walked up to the body and checks for any pulse but fins none. "Whoa, I know this is no way for someone to die like this..." Then he heard noises from behind him and saw more of blood looking people walking. "Wha?" He turned around and got his gun out as saw more of them walking and he shoots them with his handgun as the one who is in the floor wakes up and was about to bite Tails as he shoots him in the head. "What are those things..." he muttered as he walked backwards into the alley._

_Sonic walked to the same bar to find survivors only saw Amy from the window. "What is she doing here...?" He whispered a bit but only was about to walk in as he saw the zombie getting up and he cursed under his breath. "Shit he walks in as more zombies are coming behind him and he silently walked in and then shoot the zombie's head when Amy fell from being tripped. "Hey what the hell you doing here?"_

_Amy looked up and saw Sonic and she gets up and hugs him. "Brother!" She almost cried. "I came to look for you...and I forgot my guns when I came here to look for you." Then the zombies are outside the door moaning and trying to smash the glass. Amy looked at her brother as he cursed under his breath. "Shit" She heard him say. Then she looked around to find a way out as she looked at the exit door, which leads to the alleyway. "Brother this way!"_

_Tails kept shooting as he heard someone opening the exit door he turned around seeing two people, a girl and a boy, but the boy is holding the gun also. Then he saw the boy shoot the zombies in the head with his handgun. "Hey, thanks." Tails said. _

_Then Sonic, Tails and Amy ran as got surrounded by zombies, Tails gave Amy his other gun and they started to shoot the zombies. They kept on shooting them._

_(End flash back)_

While they are driving to the Police Station. They started on talking about them self. "So who are you two?" Tails asked Sonic and Amy. "And what you two doing here?"

"I'm Sonic Redfield and this is Amy Redfield, my sister." Sonic said. "And Well I was sent by Top S.T.A.R.S Members."

"And you, Amy?" Tails asked.

"I came here looking for my brother, which he saved me from those things." She said as sighed. "How long is when we get to that Police Station?"

"Not long." Tails said as he kept his eyes forward as driving.

End of Chapter 1 xD


End file.
